True Emotion
by yukii-hime
Summary: After EW. Duo has become a popular rock star. Heero is an assassin working for a powerful man. He's latest mission brings him face to face with his old friend. Will he be able to see to go through with his task or will certain emotion interfer? 1x2 R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters. (i wish i did buuut. I don't. ; ;)

umumm. This is an older story... but I still want to continue it. :3 I hope you like it.

* * *

The music vibrated the walls of the stadium. Human bodies filled every inch of the floor, screaming and chanting, anxiously awaiting for the band on stage to begin.

Four band members stood on stage, stationed at there instruments.

A girl stood behind a large keyboard, her long black hair swayed at her hips, dark blue designs swirled on her pale face, her piercing blue eyes peered out from her long bangs. She wore tight leather with chains dangling from her hips and chest. She wore spike necklaces around her neck, and the same jewelry pointed around her wrists.

To the girl's right stood at handsome youthful looking boy, his brown eyes were stern, and they leered out at the roaring coward. He had short dirty blond hair, that was gelled into short spikes standing sharply from his head. His chest was naked of all material except for the black streaks of make up that ran down his stomach. He only wore tethered black pants, and two thick belts were strapped to the thighs. Twirling his drum sticks, he tapped his foot on the marble floor stage, soaking in the cowards excitement.

Two deathly looking boys stood near the front of the stage, each tuning their uniquely designed guitars.

The bass player, a tall sharp green-eyed boy adjusted his black electric guitar so it was comfortably in his grasp. His shocking bleached hair was streaked with black, his eyes wore dark make-up, giving them a very desirable look. His pale lips owned a sliver ring on the lower lip. His clothing was very plain. His entire body was covered in black material, he wore a tight leather shirt, with matching gloves. His pants flared down his thighs to his knees, where they met his large combat boots.

The boy next to him confidently stared out into the coward. Long navy spikes stood from his head, his pale skin shined brightly in the stage lights. His eyes gleamed in the light, appearing to only be black orbs. He wore a small red vest, his chest was naked. His pants were black with torn strips at his thighs, revealing more of his snowy complexion. Tightening his grip on the neck of his blood red guitar he glanced back at the other band members and smirked.

"Lets get this started."

In the crowd lurked at tall man. His eyes were pale green, hidden behind dark shades. His neatly positioned hair was a natural blond. His long black trench coat swayed at his feet as he forced his way through the rowdy crowd. He stopped, tucking his hands in the tench coat's deep pockets and stared up towards the rafters.

There stood a lengthy chocolate brown haired boy, his cold Persian blue eyes stared down at the man. The blond man nodded towards the security guards silently, then returned his stare to the stage as an eery tune rang out in the stadium. The crowd's excitement began to burst into even more loud, heart pounding screams.

The dark haired boy cautiously continued along the rafters, until he was directly above the security guards that he had been directed to that blocked the entry way to the band's dressing rooms. Gracefully, the boy fell from the rafters, unnoticed by the crowd's eyes, for their excitement kept them cheering.

"What the!"

The security guards were taken by surprise as the slender boy stood before them. Swiftly, the boy trusted the side if his hand into each guard's necks, causing them to fall the floor in a unconscious heap.

Peering down the dim hallway, he was pleased to see that there were no more obstacles to over come to get to his destination. Proceeding down the hallway with caution, the brown haired boy found himself standing before the door which was reserved for his target, the concerts star. As he was about to grasp the door's knob, it was turned and the door flung opened. He stumbled backwards in surprised, quickly feeling the rim of his spandex shorts for his weapon.

Had the target known he was coming?

A boy stood before him, no older then himself. His chestnut hair was loosely braided. He wore around his neck a black choker, studded with sliver spikes. Connected to the choker was a black leather belt. It was attached at the center of his chest by a sliver ring which two other belts that led down his slender sides also assembled to it. His pants were black and loose, the button undone. He wore thick straps around the muscle of his arms where tattoos of black demon wings were imprinted above them.

The two boys stared at one another, neither moved. The intruding boy let his hand fall away from his weapon as he stared into the familiar cobalt eyes.

"Heero?"

The braided boy was first to speak, asking the faint name of an old friend. He squinted to make out the other boys features in the dimly light hallway. Dressed in black spandex shorts and a dark green tank top, there was no doubt about it.

"My God, Heero! It is you!" The boy cried happily throwing an arm over the stunned boy's shoulders.

"Duo?" Heero blinked, completely bewildered, "This is you?"

The cheery boy smirked his trademark smirk.

"Forgot me already Hee-chan? Its only been a few years..."

Duo trailed off looking towards the stage. Heero's eyes followed, knowing that out in that coward, a deadly man stood, expecting for this show to end.

"I need to get out there..." Duo said hurriedly, "My hotel-- Yes! meet me there later tonight! Knowing you, you can find it without a problem!"

Heero stayed silent, the address of Duo's hotel running through his mind.

Of course he knew, of course he knew where his target stayed.

"Later Hee-chan!"

Duo grinned as he ran towards the stage stairs, glancing over his shoulder at his old friend.

Heero pressed his back against the cool wall holding his head.

Why did it have to be Duo? Dammit...

The crowd's cheers burst into maddening screams when the handsome boy appeared on the stage. Grabbing the microphone off the top of the speaker, the hyped boy's deep, growling voice filled the stadium.

"Are you mother fuckers ready, for the new shit! Stand up and admit, tomorrows never coming!"

The blond haired man clutched his fists angrily.

That idiot. Where is he!

His green eyes quickly scanned the crowd. Furious, he turned on his heel and began to push random people out of his way as he made for the emergency exit.

* * *

Please review! Tell me what you think. :3 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

* * *

On the buildings roof top, Heero stared out into the city's night life. His legs dangled limply over the building's stone edge. The night's breeze lightly ruffled his hair, chilling his stiff body.

He hadn't seen Duo for years. They had both gone their separate ways despite their bond in friendship. Contact between the two eventually stopped, each leaving the other to wonder about their will being.

'So this is how we both ended up...' Heero though to himself gazing down at the busy street below, 'I guess I couldn't grow out of old habits.'

"Heero!"

The metal door leading back into the building slammed back against the buildings roof.

Startled, Heero jumped to his feet alertly, only to find himself face to face with the blond man from before.

"I told you to kill the bastard! Why the hell is he still alive!"

The furious man shouted hauling his hand back balled in a fist before sending a heavy blow into Heero's left cheek bone. Heero's neck snapped sideways with the blow. A small trickle of blood seeped through the corner of Heero's thin lips. Refusing to look the tall man in the eyes, Heero bitterly stared at the man's feet. Still battling with his disappointment, the man shot a sharp jab into Heero's stomach, rendering the slender boy to the ground. Heero groaned painfully being caught off guard. Slowly dropping to his knees, the blond man gently touched Heero's bare shoulder.

"I'm sorry Heero..."

Heero winced at his words. He knew he could never mean them. His skin tingled as the man's fingers trailed from his shoulder up to his thin chin line. Now he was forced to look into the green eyes as his face was tilted towards them.

"You know I don't like to be disappointed."

The cold man's lips coldly embraced Heero's. The heartless action made Heero even more bitter.

This is what love is, is it?

"Yuya..."

Heero whispered, glancing up at his stern eyes. Yuya stood up, turning away from Heero as he walked towards the buildings edge. Heero willed his self to his feet, watching Yuya closely.

"I want him dead. I told you that before. I thought I had made myself clear..." Yuya muttered, wasting no time getting back to his point, "He has three days before his next gig at Top's. You have all those three days, though you shouldn't need them, to have him dead. I don't want to see him on that stage Friday..." Yuya glanced back at Heero, gazing over his dark tinted glasses, "Got it?"

Heero stared at Yuya for a moment, studying his serious expression.

"Well?"

"I understand."

Yuya smirked, satisfied for now. Taking a deep breath of the cool night air, he tucked his hands into his coat pockets.

"Very well then, Heero," Yuya smiled coldly as he advanced towards him, "I'll see you in three days..." He whispered lightly kissing Heero's neck, "I'll trust you this time not to disappoint me."

Heero's gut twisted. He didn't moved until he heard the metal door close, meaning he was away from Yuya's stare. Letting out a deep sigh, Heero ran his hand though his hair. He was in such a mess now. Yuya was someone he was frightened to disobey. Yuya had shown him many times what he was cable of, how he could punish Heero for not doing what he had asked. Why he had stayed with this man in the first place wasn't clear to Heero.

When he first met Yuya he was kind, gentle and caring. They shared an apartment for a long time before Yuya started to make any tape of sexual contact with him. It had been amazing at first, Heero felt safe, the feeling felt right, but once they were into a month of their relationship, Yuya's true colors began to show. He was abusive. He seemed to get so much pleasure out of Heero's pain. He was a twisted man. Heero was confused at first as to why Yuya would hurt him. Yuya loved him, didn't he? He took the abuse for so long, before he tried fighting back. He was shamed that night. Yuya had completely rendering him helpless, had done whatever he pleased to him that night. Heero felt completely naked and venerable to Yuya from that day. He was powerless against Yuya's force. This is what he had known to call love but it was nothing like Duo had explained, nothing like Heero had imagined.

The wind ruffled his hair as he stood, lost in his thoughts. 'What am I going to do?' Heero breathed deeply, 'I have two choices... I have three days to decide... What's it going to be Heero Yuy?'

* * *

Please review! Tell me what you thought! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

* * *

"See you guys tomorrow morning." Duo smiled tiredly as he unlocked his hotel room.

He turned to others, all of them looked exhausted even though the show had been a huge success.

"Night Duo." The dark haired Akari smiled as she and other band members left Duo to head off to their own rooms.

Duo lingered outside his doorway for a few moments, watching his band members stumble down the hallway. A small smile formed on his lips as he recalled the memories of the other Gundam pilots. Watching his friends now reminded him of the long nights he and the others use to put in.

Stepping into the his dark room, he quietly shut the door closing off the light in the hallway. Beads of sweat still lined his brows as he hadn't changed since the show. Duo sighed deeply as he stumbled along the small hallway, feeling for the bathroom doorknob. His hand wrapped around the cool metal knob and he slipped into the bathroom. Resting his hands on the counter he stared into his darkened reflection. The city lights shone into the room so Duo could make of a faint outline of himself. He hadn't changed much over the few years. He still looked vibrant and youthful, his cobalt eyes gleamed, hiding so many secrets. Looking away from the mirror Duo snatched a small towel that laid beside the sink. Pressing the small white cloth against his face he left the bathroom and entered the living room area. The lights from the streets danced across the room as Duo walked over to the mini refrigerator in the far corner. Opening it he retrieved a cool bottle of water. Throwing the towel around his neck he twisted opened the bottle's cap. Tilting his head back, he drank, the cool liquid soothing his burning throat. Grinning in relief, Duo tossed himself onto the couch lazily and stared up at the ceiling.

'I just can't believe it...' Duo smiled to himself, stretching his legs out, 'Heero's back. I never thought I'd get the chance to see him again.' Closing his eyes Duo's mind started to fill with doubts. As to why Heero had showed up at his gig in the first place had been constantly playing in the back of his mind. Duo wasn't a fool, he could feel a false pretense. 'What am I thinking?' Duo growled at himself, turning over on his side so that he faced the couch's back. 'This is Heero we're talking about... he's my... friend.'

Unnoticed Heero stood outside Duo's door. Still, he stared at his feet. Both his heart and mind were tore between the two decisions. His heart longed to be with his friend, one of the few he ever admitted he trusted. Duo had shown him so much he didn't know and there was more he wished to understand. But if he went against Yuya then love would leave him. 'Love.' Heero's mind repeated, he swallowed deeply. 'Like Yuya told me... He's the only one that would ever love me. Who else would? Duo has so many others in his life... Why would he want me? He deserves so much better.' Bitter, Heero turned away from the door and took some quick retreating steps away from it but again his mind pleaded. There was something he was missing, something that left him feeling empty. His heart ached to see Duo, even for those few days. Heero's lost Prussian eyes fell back to the door. Taking a shaky breath, he clutched his fists tightly.

'If only for these few days...'

* * *

Eep. Sorry for the short chapter! . Please review! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the characters.

* * *

Morning, Duo awoke to the bright morning sun beaming in his eyes from the wide

city view window. Rolling over he glanced to the floor, his eyes still burning

from the sunlight, to see his water bottle had split. Shrugging, Duo rolled

himself off the couch and stood up, choosing to ignore the wet mess.

Scratching the back of his neck he yawned as he made his way around the couch.

But remembering, he stopped. Duo's heart sank as he was filled with

disappointment.

"He didn't show up..." He whispered with a grim smile.

He hadn't really expected Heero to show but he had allowed a small hope to

rise inside of him that he would. 'After so long...' He thought, sighing. 'I

thought he would've came.'

Slightly irritated, Duo made his way into the bathroom, roughly ripping the

damp towel from around his neck and tossing it aside. Sliding his black pants

down his slender legs and unhooking the leather contraption on his chest from

his performing costume, Duo collected his dirty clothes and tossed them out

into the hall as he did the towel. Turning on the taps in the tub, he adjusted

the temperature to his liking before slipping under the streaming water that

poured down from the showerhead. The hot water began to relax his tense

muscles as it trickled down his body, washing away his worries. Closing his

eyes he enjoyed the soothing sensation as he let his mind drift to a relaxed

state.

Heero was moaned as he was pulled roughly from his sleep. Aroused into

bewilderment as he found himself in the hands of two men. Immediately he

tensed up, mentally kicking himself for letting his guard down. Glancing

around he noticed he was in a hallway before he realized he'd fallen asleep

while mulling over his thoughts the night before. 'Idiot.' Heero cursed to

himself. He knew better then to lash out on the guards. It'd only make more of

a scene then needed.

"What are ya doing here kid? No visitors." A guard barked grumpily as he

pulled Heero further onto his feet.

Heero let his head slump forward, listlessly awaiting to be thrown out.

"Search 'em. He could be trouble though he seems to be out of it." 'Great.'

Heero grimaced as he remembered the carelessly place revolver tucked under his

shirt in the side of his shorts.

"Whats going on..?"

Heero's head snapped up to see Duo standing in the doorway in a white bath

robe looking a bit miffed. The security guards grip on his arms tightened with

the sudden action. It took a couple of seconds for something to trigger in

Duo's mind as he stared down at his apprehended friend.

"Hee-chan... You came!" Duo exclaimed after a few lame seconds with

dumbfounded look

Glancing at one another, the two men released the boy from their grasp seeing

that their boss recognized and seemed to be expecting him. Heero stumbled

forward from being released before straightening up. He looked almost

embarrassedly at the grinning Duo who quickly ushered him into the hotel room.

As Heero slowly stepped past him, Duo turned to his security guards with a

reassuring smile as he noticed their suspicion. "No need to worry guys. He's

an old friend... harmless." He knowingly lied. Duo almost felt nervous himself

after hearing the word 'harmless' being associated with Heero. Taking his word

the guards nodded and were on their way back towards the elevator.

Turning back to Heero, Duo's grin returned to his lips as the door click shut

behind him. Heero looked rather awkward as he stood, his eyes aloof, in the

cramped entrance hallway. "I didn't think you'd come!" Duo chirped, slipping

past Heero and disappeared into his bedroom. Heero listened silently as he

heard clothes pulled out of a bag and pants slipped on. Duo reappeared in a

part of black jeans and an open black button down shirt. He beamed happily at

Heero as his friend stared at him with a blank expression. Duo fumbled with

his buttons as he mulled over what to ask.

"So what have you been doing over this past couple of years?"

"Nothing."

"Talk to any of the others since the war?"

"No."

"What brought you to the here to this colony anyway?" Duo huffed, finishing

buttoning his shirt.

Heero chose to look away at that point, scared that he might let a guilty look

slip. He was cornered. He could try to lie but he knew he wouldn't be able to

explain their earlier encounter. Seeing how uncomfortable his query had made

his friend Duo quickly decided he didn't care.

"Wanna go get some breakfast?" Duo suggested, resting his hand gently on

Heero's bony shoulder.

Heero secretly savored Duo's warm touch before giving a slight nod as he

regained eye contact with him. Duo seemed relieved with his answer as he

slipped past him to retrieve his coat. Heero was slow to follow him as Duo

rested the leather jacket on his arm as he pulled open the door. "I know this

great coffee shop. They make the best..." Duo glanced back at Heero with a

oddly serious look that seemed to alarm Heero, "I mean the BEST Danish!"

'Typical Duo...' Heero smiled inwardly as he stared at Duo's back as the wet

haired boy chattered on and on. It was hard to believe how badly he'd missed

hearing Duo's cheerful voice... wether it was talking about food or the sky,

it didn't matter. It was calming.

* * *

Please tell me what you thought. :3 


End file.
